1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid turbines, and more specifically to in-pipe turbines for generating energy as a result of the movement of fluid through the turbines.
2. Background
Fluid moving through pipelines, such as, for example, water moving through water mains designed to transport potable water, are often at high pressure. In many instances, the amount of pressure in the pipeline is undesirable. In the case of potable water, for example, high-pressure water from a city water main can be damaging to pipes and appliances in a home. The water pressure can produce wear or erosion, and may cause leaks, loud noises in the pipes, and waste of water. In areas where water is scarce, wasted water due to overly high pressure in water pipelines can be a significant problem. Reducing water pressure from 100 psi to 50 psi can result in a 29% savings of water.
While excess fluid pressure can be problematic, such pressure also represents a potential energy source, where the kinetic energy of fluid flowing through a pipeline can be converted into electricity, for example.
What is needed, then, is a device for solving the problem of overly high pressure in a fluid pipeline, while at the same time providing a way to tap into the energy of the fluid moving through the pipeline.